A Silver Heart
by FirelotusPrime
Summary: A young elf named Sylvanas joins the company to reclaim Erebor, as well as facing a dragon, a pale orc, and controlling her emotions, not to mention falling in love with The Elven Prince of Mirkwood. Sylvanas is in one heck of a ride.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Sylvanas Windrunner. I am Half-Elf, Half-Windrunner. My uncle is Lord Elrond. But Windrunners are a human-like species that either fly or run at great speed, and have birds of prey as their companions, my mother is Lord Elrond's sister, my father is the king of Stormwind, the windrunners kingdom. My journey began when Gandalf The Grey, had asked me to be the fifteenth of Thorin and his company, at first I refused, but my father said this would be my time to have an adventure, because when I was a little girl, I always wanted to have an adventure, then I said yes, now I am travelling with Fili, and Kili, Thorin's nephews, to Hobbiton.

"How many miles now?" Fili asked.

"Silvia said it's twenty more minutes." I answered his question, Silvia is my silver-feathered hawk, I found her as a chick because she fell from her nest and I raised her.

"So, why is your hair white? Not to be rude." Kili asked.

"Well, it's a long and sad story." I said the honest truth.

"We can take it." Both the dwarves said.

"(sighs) When I was born, I had an unknown illness, I was still and quiet, as if I was asleep. My parents feared that I would die, because my condition was critical, and the healers, including the lead healer, could not cure me. My father prayed that I would live, but my uncle, with my mother, placed me in the spirit oasis, the Elven moon goddess, Yue herself, gave me part of her life force, then my hair changed from dark blond to white, and I cried for the first time, my parents had a celebration to honor me it lasted an entire week. Now you know " I told my story.

"Wow, that's pretty sad." Fili said, wiping a tear of his face.

"Were here." I said. I rang the doorbell, and the door opened to reveal Bilbo Baggins

"Fili..." Fili introduced himself.

"And Kili..." Then Kili introduced himself.

"And Sylvanas Windrunner." I finally introduced myself.

"At your service." Fili, Kili, and I said at the same time.

"You must be Mr. Boggins." Kili said, mispronouncing Bilbo's last name.

"Nope! You can't come in. You've come to the wrong house." Bilbo said, closing the door until Kili stopped it with his foot.

"Has it been canceled?" Kili asked.

"No one told us." Fili said

"No, nothing's been canceled." Bilbo said.

"That's a relief." Kili said. Then Fili took out his swords.

"Careful with these. I just had them sharpened." Fili said. So not wise, Fili.

"It's nice, this place." Kili complemented Bilbo's hobbit hole.

"It really is, even though I can't fit." I said to be honest.

"Yeah." Bilbo said, I guess he doesn't like dwarves.

"Did you do it yourself?" Kili asked

"What? No, it's been in my family for years." Bilbo answered

Then Kili was wiping his boot all over a glory box, smooth one Kili.

"That's my mother's glory box, can you please not do that." Bilbo asked Kili.

"Fili, Kili, can you give us a hand?" A dwarf with tattoos on his head asked the nephews of Thorin, I suppose that's Dwalin.

"Mr. Dwalin." Kili said, I guessed right.

"Shove this in the hallway, otherwise we'll never get everyone in." The one I think is Balin said.

"'Everyone', how many more are there?" Bilbo asked

"Where do you want this?" Kili asked, then the doorbell rang again.

"Oh no. No. No. There's nobody home! Go away and bother somebody else. There are far too many dwarves, in my dining room, as it is." Bilbo yelled. My guess that he doesn't like dwarves is true then.

"If this is some clot-head's idea of a joke... Haha,I can only say it is in very poor taste." Bilbo said then opened the door, then like eight dwarves fell to the floor.

"Get off, you big lump!" one of them said. Then Gandalf came in.

"Gandalf." Bilbo said, ok, know this is getting weird. Then the dwarves started to take the food from the kitchen to the dinning hall, by Valar, these guys are pigs.  
"Those are my pri...! Excuse me, not my wine." Bilbo started complaining.

"Gandalf, I know as the fifteenth member and the princess of Stormwind, but I don't think he's exactly burglary materiel." I said, beginning my doubt.

"Young Sylvanas, there is more to hobbits than meets the eyes itself." Gandalf said, I smiled as a response.

"Excuse me, Mr. Gandalf, Princess Sylvanas?" One of them, named Dori asked.

"Yes?" We both answered.

"May I tempt you with a cup of chamomile?" Dori asked.

"No thank you, Dori, a little red wine for me" Gandalf said.

"But I would like some, please." I said. Then he poured a cup for me. I took a sip as Gandalf was counting the dwarves.

"Uh, Fili, Kili, uh... Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori!" Gandalf counted them and a dwarf with an axe in the talked to him in Dwarvish.

"Yes, you're quite right, Bifur. We appear to be one Dwarf short." Gandalf said.

"He is late, is all. He went to a meeting of our kin, he will come." Dwalin said, I guess he was talking about Thorin. Then Dori came with a really small cup of red wine.

"Mr. Gandalf? A little red wine as requested, it's got a fruity bouquet." Dori said.

"Ah, cheers." Gandalf said and then drank the wine, and took a good look at the really small cup.  
I looked as they eat as I took a bite out of my muffin.

"Bombur's on his second leg of lamb already." One of them said. Then one of the dwarves throwed a dumpling at Bombur and he caught it in his mouth, the Fili came on top of the table.

"Who wants an ale?" He asked then started pouring the ale to others, as I entered the kitchen, I saw a dwarf with a funny looking hat.

"You are the princess of Stormwind, I presume?" He asked. I nodded.

"Bofur, at your service." He bowed, and I did the same.

"Sylvanas Windrunner, at yours." I said, then Bilbo came scolding a dwarf, and Bofur asked why the doily is full of holes, and Biblo said it's crochet.

"Oh, um, Sylvanas, I didn't see you there." Bilbo said.

"It's okay." I replied. Then he started talking to Gandalf, and as I exited, I saw a plate thrown, then heard singing

 _Bunt the knives, Bend the forks_

 _Smash the bottles, and Burn the corks_

 _Chip the glasses, and Crack the plates_

 _That's What Bilbo Baggins Hates_

 _Cut the cloth, Tread on the fat_

 _Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

 _Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

 _Splash the wine on every door_

 _Dump the crooks in a boiling bowl_

 _Pound them with a thumping pole_

 _When your finished, if they are whole_

 _Send them down the hall to roll_

 _That's What Bilbo Baggins Hates!_

They stopped singing and laughed and I chuckled a bit, then I heard loud knocking.

"He is here." Gandalf said. Oh boy, guess Thorin's here.


	2. Chapter 2

Gandalf opened the door, to revile THE Thorin Oakenshield.

"Gandalf, I thought you said this place would be easy to find, I lost my way twice, I wouldn't have found at all if it weren't for the mark on the door." He said.

"Mark? There is no mark. It was painted a week ago." Bilbo said.

"There is a mark, I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, meet the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf said. After Thorin talked to Bilbo, he saw me.

"Sylvanas, is that you?" He asked.

" You know who I am." I said.

"Aye, my grandfather was there on the celebration of your birth." He explained. Then he went to the table, explaining the meeting.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asked.

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms." Thorin said. The rest of the dwarves cheered.

"And what did the dwarves of the Iron Hills say, is Dain with us?" Dwalin asked.

"They will not come, they say this quest is ours, and ours alone." Thorin said, the dwarves groaned in disappointment.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Gandalf said, Bilbo got a candle and Gandalf brought out a map.

"Far to the east...over ranges and rivers...beyond woodlands and wastelands...lies a single solitary peak." Gandalf said.

"'The Lonely Mountain.'" Bilbo read.

"Aye, Oin has read the portents and the portents say it is time." Gloin said.

"Raven has been seen flying to the mountain as it was foretold. 'When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beats will end.'" Oin said.

"Uh, what beast?" Bilbo asked.

"That would be a reference to Smaug The Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather. Teeth like razors. Claws like meat-hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals." Bofur explained.

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo said.

"I'm not afraid. I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of dwarvish iron right up his jacksie." Ori exclaimed. The dwarves cheered at this and I chuckled in response.

"The task is difficult well enough with an army behind us, but we number just thirteen, not thirteen of the best, nor brightest." Balin said. Some of the dwarves murmured in disappointment and anger.

"We may be few in number, but were fighters. All of us. To the last dwarf." Fili exclaimed.

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company, Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." Kili said.

"Oh, well, no I wouldn't say." Gandalf said

"How many, then." Dori asked.

"What?" Gandalf asked.

"How many dragons have you killed?" Dori said. Gandalf stared choking on the smoke in his pipe.

"Go on, give us a number." Dori said. And then an argument broke out, they all yelled at each other.

"No more!" Thorin yelled. Then the argument stopped.

"If we had read these signs, do you not think others have read them too. Rumors have begun to spread, the dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing. Wondering. Weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back, while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize the chance to take back Erebor?" Thorin said, and the dwarves cheered in response.

"You forget, the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." Balin said.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf said, show a key to Thorin.

"How came you by this?" Thorin asked.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now." Gandalf said, giving the key to Thorin.

"If there is a key, there must be a door." Fili said.

"No joke." I said sarcastically, some of the dwarves chuckled in response.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls." Gandalf said, pointing to the map.

"There's a another way in." Kili said, I nodded in response.

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies somewhere in this map, but I do not have the skill to find it, but there are others in Middle Earth who can. The task I have in mind will a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But if we are careful, and clever, I believe it can be done." Gandalf explained.

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori said.

"Hmm. And a good one, too. An expert I imagine." Bilbo said.

"And are you?" Gloin asked.

"Am I what." Bilbo said.

"He said he's an expert." Oin said, holding a trumpet to his ear.

"Me? No. No, no, no. I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life." Bilbo said.

"Well, I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin said.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin said. Then another argument started, some say he's fine.

"Enough! If I say that Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is." Gandalf said, then the argument stopped. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most, if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the scent of Dwarf, the scent of a Hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of the company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more than appearances suggest. And he's got a great deal to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this." Gandalf said.

"Very well, we will do it your way. Give him the contract." Thorin said.

"No, no." Bilbo said repeating himself.

"We're in. We're off. It's just the usual. Summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth." Balin said.

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo asked, then he started reading the contract.

"I cannot guarantee his safety." Thorin said to Gandalf.

"Understood." Gandalf replies.

"Nor will I be responsible for his fate." Thorin said.

"Agreed." Gandalf stated.

"'Terms: Cash on delivery, up to, but not exceeding, one-fourteenth of total profit, if any.' Hmm. Seems fair. 'Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by, or sustained as a consequence thereof, including, but not limited to lacerations... evisceration...' Incineration?" Bilbo read and asked at the same time.

"Aye. He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur said. Then Bilbo started to look weak, so I was getting worried.

"Bilbo, are you alright?" I asked.

"Huh, yeah. Feel a bit faint." Bilbo said, before breathing heavily.

"Think furnace with wings." Bofur said, and it was NOT helping.

"Bofur, stop." I ordered him.

"Air, I need air." Bilbo said.

"Flash of light, searing pain, and poof. Your nothing more than a pile of ash." Bofur said.

"STOP!" I yelled.

"Why?" Bofur asked. Then I heard a thud, and saw that Bilbo had fainted.

"Oh very helpful, Bofur." Gandalf said sarcastically, I carried Bilbo to an armchair, and put a mug beside him. I went outside and saw the full moon.

"Yue, if you see me, I need help. When Bofur mentioned Smaug, The Dragon Mark on my hand, glowed dimly, I need your answer, please, could he be the Dragon of the Dragonborn, me, answer my prayers, please." I begged. I went inside, only to hear singing.

 _Far over, misty mountains cold_

 _To dungeons deep, and caverns old_

 _We must away, 'ere break of day_

 _To find our long forgotten gold_

 _The pines were roaring, on the height_

 _The winds were moaning, in the night_

 _The fire was red, it flaming spread_

 _The trees like torches, blazed with light_

Before they could finish, I went to the guestroom, laid on the bed as I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I was suddenly woken up, by a certain nephew of Thorin.

"Kili, what's going on?" I asked him.

"We are leaving in a few minutes." Kili answered. I got up from the bed, and grabbed my stuff, a few Lembas (Elvish Bread), apples, and some gold to buy more snacks, then I grabbed my weapons, a bow made out of Mithril, my quiver of magical silver arrows, and my sword, Dragon's Bane, also known as Dovah's Feyn in the dragon language, it's like the legendary sword, Orcist, but has cleavage on both sides.

"All right, I'm ready." I said to Thorin. As we exited Bag End, I rode my stallion, Spirit. As we exited the Shire, we placed bets on if Bilbo would come or not, I said he will, so did Fili, Kili, and Ori, I was about to lose hope on the bet, I heard yelling.

"Wait! Wait!" Bilbo yelled, we stopped for Bilbo.

"I signed it." Bilbo said, giving the contract to Balin.

"Everything appears to be in order, welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin said.

"Give him a pony." Thorin ordered.

"No, no, that won't be necessary. Thank you, I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. Even got as far as Frogmorton on- gaah!" Bilbo said. I laughed as Bilbo was taken to a riderless pony by Fili, and Kili. As we got the winning of the bet, Gandalf explains the bet. We stop on a cave in a mountain after a week of traveling, that's when we heard screaming far off.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked.

"Orcs." Kili said.

"Orcs?" Bilbo asked.

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there." Kili said

"The low-lands are crawling with them. They strike in the wee hours when everyone's asleep, just quick and quiet, no screams, just lots of blood." Fili said. Poor Bilbo got scared, and Fili and Kili started laughing.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is joke?" Thorin asked.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili said.

"No you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin said. I went to Thorin as he walked away.

"Why is it that you hate orcs?" I asked. He began telling of the Battle of Azanulbizar, after Smaug took Erebor, and how he lost his father, and grandfather, to Azog the Defiler.

"You too?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"My mother was killed by Azog a year before Smaug took Erebor." I said.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but what did she look like?" Thorin asked me.

"She had dark hair, and my eyes, her singing had always brought me happiness, when I was sad or scared, and she was the greatest woman ever." I explained.

"And The Pale Orc? What happened to him?" I heard Bilbo asked.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin said. I was having this weird feeling we were being followed. In the morning, it was raining.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asked.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain, until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." Gandalf said.

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked.

"What?" Gandalf asked.

"Other wizards." Bilbo said.

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman The White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards, do you know, I've quite forgotten their names." Gandalf said.

"Alatar and Pallando are their names." I said.

"How do you know Sylvanas?" Gandalf asked me.

"My father is friends with them, their part of his council, they've been ever since I was a little girl." I explained.

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo asked.

"Well, that would be Radaghast The Brown." Gandalf answered.

"Is he a great wizard, or is he more like you?" Bilbo asked, I tried not to laugh at the last part.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the east, and a good thing too. For always, evil will look to find a foothold in this world." Gandalf explained. We stopped at a abandoned farm, I knew something was wrong, so I told Spirit, and Silvia to go home. As they went home, Kili, and Fili saw me.

"Why did you let your horse and hawk go?" Fili asked me.

"I can sense something's wrong here. Can you keep a secret?" I asked them, Fili and Kili nodded. I kneeled to their size.

"Have you heard of Dragonborns?" I asked them.

"Fili and I's mom told us stories about them, how they bound themselves to dragons as their riders, and how they fought in the last alliance of men and elves. Why?" Kili asked me.

"I'm a Dragonborn." I said, Fili and Kili were shocked to hear this.

"You are serious?" Fili asked me, I nodded as an answer.

"Then where is your Dragon Mark?" Kili asked me, I showed them the back of my right hand, and the mark shined dimly to show.

"It's has been in the prophecies that a dragon will take Erebor, and one hundred and fifty years after conquering, he will bond with the first Halfblood Dragonborn." I explained the prophecy to them.

"So that means..." Fili said.

"Smaug The Terrible is your bond." I heard Thorin said, I looked at him, shocked and afraid, I stand back from him.

"I-I can explain." I said. Thorin than just smiled, I am literally confused right now.

"I knew that you were special, from that moment I saw you." Thorin said.

"Where's Gandalf?" I asked Thorin.

"He ran off, because I can't go to Rivendell, not after Thranduil abandoned my people." Thorin explained.

"You should know, I was friend's with his son, Legolas, when I was little. Then one day, he just stopped visiting me, I never knew why, until my father told me that Legolas lost his mother to Orcs." I explained to Thorin about my friendship with Legolas, how Legolas and I would hunt together. I didn't notice Fili and Kili left, until I heard them yelling for Thorin.

"Uncle! Three trolls have taken our ponies." Kili said. My eyes widened in fear.

"Where's Bilbo?" I asked.

"He went to save the ponies." Fili said.

"Bad idea, guys." I said, running to where the trolls are, I hid in the trees, seeing the trolls. And the skinny one sneezed on poor Bilbo.

"Blimey! Bert. Bert! Look what's came out of me hooter. It's got arms and legs, and everything." He said.

"What is it?" The troll known as Bert said.

"I don't know. But I don't like the way it wriggles around." The skinny one said.

"What are you? Some oversized squirrel?" Bert said.

"I'm a burglar...uh, Hobbit." Bilbo said. I was getting ready to shoot my silver arrow.

"A burglar-hobbit?" The skinny one asked

"Can we cook him?" Bert said, now I was aiming for the skinny troll.

"We can try." He said, just as he was about to grab Bilbo, I shot my arrow in his right eye, he screamed in pain.

"Bilbo! RUN!" I yelled, then the big troll, grabbed me out of the tree I was hiding.

"An Elven Archer! She must be the burglar-hobbit's guard." He said. I saw that Bilbo had been caught, then Kili attacked the skinny troll.

"Drop them!" Kili yelled

"You what?" The big one said.

"I said 'drop them'" Kili said, then the rest of the dwarves came along, they began fighting the trolls, I shot one of my arrows in the eye of the big one, he dropped me. I saw Bilbo free the ponies. I brought out my sword, and attacked the trolls. Then I saw Bilbo had been caught again.

"Bilbo!" I yelled. Then the dwarves saw what was happening.

"Lay your arms, or we'll rip his off." The big troll said. Then I put my sword down carefully, while the dwarves just dropped there's. They forced half of us into sacks, while the other have been tied to a stick, I was tied to a tree, too bad for the trolls, I have a hidden dagger I always keep, I started cut in the rope, when I was done, I climbed up in the tree, then I heard Bilbo.

"Wait! You're making a terrible mistake." He said, that's when I saw daylight, he's trying to distract them. As he distracted them, I shot my arrow in the left eye of the skinny one.

"Where is she?!" The leader yelled.

"Right here you ugly bastard!" I yelled.

"The dawn will take you all!" I hear Gandalf.

"Who's that?" The big one said.

"No idea." The leader said.

"Can we eat him too?" The skinny one asked. Suddenly, Gandalf split the rock he was standing on in half, and the trolls were turned to stone, because I know how there skin reacts to sunlight. As Gandalf, Bilbo, Thorin, and half of the company, went to find the troll cave, Fili and Kili came over to me.

"Sylvanas, we just want to say, thank you, for saving us." Kili said.

"Of course, after all, to me, Thorin is like the brother I never had." I said.

"Yeah, when Kili and I's father died in battle, Thorin was the one looking out for us." Fili said. Then Thorin came out of the troll cave with a similar sword, and when Bilbo was given a sword, then Radaghast came and is now talking to Gandalf, then there was a howl I thought I never hear again was heard. Then a warg jumped out of the bushes, but I sliced it's neck, Radaghast decided to distract the orc pack, but it didn't last long enough, then we came to a cave, then we finally found Rivendell, after a slight argument with Gandalf, and Thorin, then as we came to the entrance, Lindir greeted us.

"Is that the young Sylvanas?" He asked.

"Of course, Lindir. Who else has white hair." I said.

"Your uncle would be so pleased to see." Lindir said. Then we heard a horn. Elves riding horse surrounded the dwarves, then I saw my uncle Elrond, after he talked to Thorin, he saw me.

"Sylvanas? Is it truly you?" He asked.

"It's me. Uncle Elrond." I said. He smiled and gave me a hug. I hugged him back.

"Uncle?!" The dwarves asked.

"Yes, I am her uncle from her mother's side." Elrond. Then we went to the Hall of Fire, and had dinner, I was amused of how the dwarves did not like vegetables. My Uncle Elrond, found out that the swords the found were Orcist and Glamdring. I think I'll have a great journey.


End file.
